1. Field
The present invention generally relates to weighing systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for weighing loads of a lift while lifting the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Load lift systems manufacturers and users generally monitor load weights by incorporating weight-measuring devices and/or systems. Monitoring load weights is desirable to prevent exceeding the maximum load capacity of the lift system. In certain applications, monitoring load weights is also financially desirable in instances where customers are charged based on the weight of the load being delivered, removed, or otherwise handled by the lift system. One example of such applications is refuse vehicles, for example, front load refuse vehicles. Contemporary refuse vehicles have automatic hydraulic lifts that an operator uses to lift refuse containers adapted to receive lift arms of the lift.
These lifts and the corresponding weight-measuring devices are typically either installed during manufacturing or, when being replaced, in the field. Mechanisms that receive the lift and weighing system are generally on the end of hydraulic arms of for example the front load refuse vehicle. Therefore, the lift and weighing system has to be welded on to these mechanisms, or when being replaced, the old weighing system has to be cut off and the new one welded on. Therefore, installation of the lift and weighing system is typically an arduous task, generally requiring at least one day or days of work. Installation is typically made difficult by the amount of welding required to secure the lift and weighing system, including the load cells, onto the adaptors of the hydraulically operated arms.
Past solutions have not addressed easy replacement of the weight-measuring devices and adaptability to different types and makes of vehicles. These may include retrofitting lift systems by introducing an after market weighing system and altering the lift structure, again requiring excessive down time of the vehicle and increasing costs related to replacement of the lift arms and/or the weighing system. Generally, there has not been a solution that has alleviated substantial torching, cutting, and welding of a new lift and weighing system. Therefore, conventional weighing systems continue to require cutting existing structure and/or welding on the new weighing system, typically resulting in at least one day, or in some case, days of down time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lift and weighing system and method, that is accurate, inexpensive, easy to manufacture, can be installed and/or replaced in a very short time period, is easily adaptable to different vehicle makes and types without excessive alteration of the existing vehicle structure, and that protects weight-measuring devices thereon.